In the dark is still a light German Edition
by PenPusher4
Summary: Ein gewisser Feuerbändiger und eine gewisse Wasserbändigerin kämpfen gegeineinander,schließlich werden beide in einer Höhle eingeschlossen.Wie werden Katara und Zuko das überstehen ohne sich umzubringen...oder sich ineinander zu verlieben? ZxK..KAP.3!
1. Ein Plan nimmt Form an

Disclaimer : Avatar gehört Nick (...glaube ich)

_Kapitel 1 : Ein Plan nimmt Form an_

* * *

Avatar Camp +

„Ah, das hat gut getan." Meinte Sokka, während er sich auf seinen vollen Bauch klopfte.

„Aber gegen einen kleinen Nachschlag, hätte ich trotzdem nichts einzuwenden...Aang..?" Mit einem bettelnden Blick bedachte er den Jungen neben sich.

„Mensch, Sokka ! Jetzt lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe essen !" Fuhr ihn Katara von der Seite an.

„Was hast du den, Schwesterherz ? Ich muss nun mal viel zu mir nehmen. Immerhin bin ich noch im Wachstum, und außerdem muss Aang eh nicht so viel essen, schließlich ist er der Avatar."

Es glich einem Vulkanausbruch.

„Kannst du vielleicht endlich mal damit aufhören, alles auf diese „Avatar-Sache" zu schieben ! Ich hab genug von _Frag doch lieber Aang ob er dir helfen kann, er ist doch der Avatar _oder _Aang hätte mit seinen Avatar-Fähigkeiten doch voraussehen müssen, das ein Sturm aufkommt _! Und wenn hier jemand im Wachstum ist, und deshalb besonders viel essen muss, dann jawohl Aang und nicht du, hab ich nicht recht Aang ?"

Der Gefragte blickte etwas hilflos drein, und schien sich sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

Er schluckte ein paar mal bevor er antwortete :"Also um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich jetzt schon satt. Und ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Sokka- "Bevor Aang die Chance hatte seinen Satz zu beenden, hatte Sokka ihm schon die Schüssel aus der Hand gerissen und angefangen deren Inhalt möglichst geräuschvoll zu verspeisen.

„Ich glaubs einfach nicht.."Resignierend machte sie sich in den Wald auf, um ihren Gedanken freien Raum zu verschaffen.

_Männer..._ dachte sie bei sich, als sie durch den Wald streifte

_Wieso nur müssen sie immer zusammen halten ? _

Sogleich schämte sie sich für diesen Gedanken

Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie wirklich zusammengehalten hätten...

...mehr das der eine vom anderen still überzeugt wurde...

...Aang muss einfach lernen, sich mehr durchzusetzen und sich nicht so viel gefallen lassen...

_...Doch was kann man auch anderes von einem 12jährigen erwarten der dauernd die Gegenwart meines Bruders teilen muss ? _

Still lächelte sie in sich hinein.

_...Ob Prinz Zuko sich wohl auch von jemandem etwas gefallen lassen muss ?_

_Höchstens vielleicht von-_

_Moment..._

_Wie komme ich jetzt ausgerechnet auf ihn ?_

_...Wohl weniger auf ihn, als auf seinen Charakter..._

_...wenn Aang doch nur ein kleines bisschen so durchsetzungsfähig wäre wie der Prinz der Feuernation..._

_...was rede ich da eigentlich !_

_Es wäre überhaupt nicht gut, wenn Aang wie dieser bescheurte Typ wäre !_

_Auch nicht, wenn er nur ein kleines bisschen so sein sollte !_

_...soll Aang jetzt lieber so bleiben wie er ist..._

Glücklich darüber, dass sie einen Entschluss fassen konnte, kehrte sie zu ihrem Lager und dem mittlerweile gesättigten Sokka zurück.

Feuermarine +

Ein dumpfes Pochen..

..manchmal das Dröhnen der Maschinen ..

...oder Gesprächsfetzen eines Crewmitglieds..

...diese und jene Geräusche waren auf dem Kampschiff der Feuernation zu hören...wenn man sie nur hören wollte..

Doch was blieb einem auch anderes übrig, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben während man mal wieder darauf warten musste, dass sein Onkel endlich das Brettspiel gewann...

...Wie oft hatte Iroh nicht versucht seinen Neffen zu überreden, auch nicht einmal eine Runde mitzuspielen, doch es war, wie fast alles mit diesem Jungen, nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

_Wenn er doch einen Weg finden würde sich zu entspannen..._ sinnte Iroh, als er einen Stein auf dem achteckigen Spielbrett versetze.

_Tee will er keinen trinken, und sich auch nicht mit einem kleinen Spielchen auf andere Gedanken bringen...Was soll ich bloß mit diesem Jungen machen..?_

_Allerdings,..._ bedachte der Alte mit einem Grinsen _..muss ich sagen, dass er sich immer besser schlägt...es sind schon mehr als 2 Stunden vergangen und Prinz Zuko ist noch nicht Hals über Kopf hier reingestürmt, um das Spielbrett vom Tisch zu werfen, damit ich endlich aufhöre...außerdem hat er das letzte mal schon nicht mehr den Tee aus dem Fenster geschüttet..._

Zuko saß, in Meditation versunken, in seinem Raum.

Die Kerzen die vor ihm standen, beleuchteten schwach das spärliche Mobiliar, während sie sich leicht im Takt seiner Atemzügen hin- und herwiegten.

Doch der Schein trügte :

In Zukos Innern brodelte es.

Wie kann mein Onkel es nur wagen, wieder und wieder meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen ! Das geht nun schon die ganze Woche so ! 

_Die ganze Zeit über muss ich mir als Ausrede von ihm anhören, dass "er erst noch sein Spiel beenden muss"...so ein Quatsch, alle seine Zeit mit einem Spiel zu verschwenden !_

_Stattdessen, könnte er mir helfen endlich den verfluchten Avatar zu fangen...manchmal habe wirklich ich das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht will, dass ich nach Hause zu meinem Vater zurückkehre... _

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er auf, lief zur Tür, rieß diese auf, und ließ sie mit einem Knall zufallen, was einen Windhauch verursachte, der die Kerzen schließlich erlosch.

Von Wut und Ungeduld getrieben, stürmte er in Richtung „Spielzimmer" (A/N : Nich was ihr wieder denkt XD) seines Onkel, um dort, ebenfalls ohne Vorwarnung, die schwere Eisentür zu öffnen und dort mit einem gehetzten Blick in den Raum zu drängen.

Die Überraschung hätte nicht größer sein können :

Eigentlich war Iroh gerade dabei sich eine weitere Tasse beruhigenden Jasmintees (A/N : OMG I quote !) in seine Tasse einzuschütten, doch durch das plötzlich Auftauchen seines Neffen, war dieser so verwirrt, dass er stattdessen den heißen Tee in den Schoss seines Gegenspieler goss. (Der darauf schreiend den Raum verließ)

„Onkel, wir müssen reden ! ...Jetzt sofort" Fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte, mit welch einem sehnsüchtigen Blick sein Onkel den Tee und das Spielbrett bedachte.

Der Alte nickte, und ein Teil der Besatzung die dem Spiel beigewohnt hatte, machte sich leise und unter Zukos wachsamer Beobachtung davon.

„Also, Prinz Zuko, was gibt es den so dringendes zu bereden, dass ihr mich während einer kleinen Runde unterbrechen müsst ?" Fragte Iroh ruhig.

_Zwei volle Stunden_ _nennt er eine „kleine Runde"!_

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Zuko beherrschen, und sich davon abhalten den Raum mit seinen Flammen zu versengen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich erneut zu seinem Onkel.

„Es geht um den Avatar...Er wurde hier in der Nähe gesichtet."

„Und natürlich habt ihr jetzt vor, rauszufinden, wo genau er sich aufhält und ihn dann zu fangen, habe ich nicht recht ?"

Zuko konnte sich des sarkastischen Untertons in der Stimme seines Onkels nicht erwehren, doch beschloss er, dies einfach zu überhören, da es ihn womöglich nur noch mehr Zeit kosten würde, dass mit ihm auszudiskutieren...

Als hätte Iroh nie etwas gesagt, fuhr er fort :

„Ich habe vor, den Luftbändiger mit Hilfe der Überraschung auf meiner Seite zu überrumpeln, und es so erst gar nicht zum Kampf kommen zu lassen; und selbst wenn, sollte dieses Kind für mich keine Bedrohung sein."

Er überschätzt sich mal wieder maßlos...aber wenigstens kann ich dann in seiner Abwesenheit in Ruhe weiterspielen...

Nachdem beide schwiegen, und keiner die Absicht hatte, erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen, wurde Zuko ungeduldig.

„Nun,..habt ihr nichts dazu zu sagen, Onkel ?"

„Und selbst, mein werter Neffe, würdet ihr doch eh wieder nicht auf meinen Rat hören. Wieso sich dann einfach nicht die Mühe sparen ?"

Die Antwort darauf war ein wütendes Aufflammen Seiten Zukos und das laute Knallen der Eisentür.

* * *

Hoffe, hat euch gefallen. VERGESST BITTE NICHT ZU REVIEWEN ! 


	2. Gefangen !

Disclaimer : Avatar gehört Nick (...glaube ich)

_Kapitel 2: Gefangen !_

**

* * *

+Avatar Camp +**

Leicht geschockt blickten Sokka und Aang Katara hinterher, die trotzig in den Wald stapfte.

Mit einem beschämten Blick schaute der Avatar zu Boden, während neben ihm sein Freund anfing langsam und bedächtig weiter zu essen.

Für eine Weile betrachtete er das Fleckchen Gras vor sich, als er seine Augen in einer leicht anklagenden Miene auf den Wasserstammkrieger zu seiner Linken richtete.

Genervt schaute Sokka zurück.

"Was is ?!"blaffte er Aang an.

Reumütig schaute dieser wieder zu Boden und begann kleine Kreise mit seinen Fingern in den Boden zu malen.

"Nun...meinst du nicht wir sollten uns entschuldigen..? Immerhin-"

"Bah, lass das mal lieber sein. Sonst denkt sie womöglich noch wir kommen nach jedem Streit zu ihr zurückgekrochen...das wäre würdelos..und als Mann musst du stehts deine Würde bewahren !

Stachelte Sokka ihn an, während er wie zur besonderen Betonung seinen Esslöffel im Takt dazu schwang und mit ihm über den Rand seiner Schüssel gestikulierte.

"Als Mann klein beizugeben ist wie...wie..." Angestrengt suchte er nach einem Beispiel "...wie sein Essen einfach so wegzugeben !"

"Aber das ist doch eigentlich eine gute Tat, oder ? Ich meine, wenn andere es nötiger haben als du, zum Beispiel wenn wir einem verletzten Erdbändiger begegnen würden, der nicht mehr jagen könnte, dann wäre es doch unsere Pflicht ihm zu helfen so gut es geht-"

"Eben nicht !" Sokka sprang mit einem Satz auf. "Denn was ist, wenn er nur so _tut_ und in Wahrheit ein Krieger der Feuernation ist, der endlich bekommen hat was er verdient ?" Fügte er mit einem paranoiden Funkeln in den Augen hinzu.

"Dann lassen wir ihn eben zum Beweis vorher bändigen !"

"Aber was ist," Sokka wühlte sich immer mehr in sein Szenario ein "wenn der Erdbändiger vor uns, der eigentlich von der Feuernation ist, sagt er könne seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen, wir ihm dass glauben, nur um dann im Schlaf von ihm überwältigt zu werden und dann womöglich an diesen verfluchten Prinzen ausgehändigt zu werden ?!!" Endete er, aber nicht ohne vorher noch ein wenig mit den Armen wie wild in der Gegend herumzufuchteln.

"Und das," Setzte er noch einmal leicht außer Atem an, "ist der Grund wieso wir uns auf gar keinen Fall bei Katara entschuldigen dürfen !"

Nicht gerade überzeugt von Sokkas kleiner Rede, wandte er sich ab und blickte Richtung Wald.

..Aus dem sich bei näherer Betrachtung etwas zu regen schien.

Angestrengt kniff Aang die Augen zusammen um selbst bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen noch Einzelheiten erkennen zu können.

...Wie ein Schatten trat Katara aus der Dunkelheit, als sie plötzlich vor Aang stand, was diesen zusammenfahren ließ.

"Uwahh !!" Schrie dieser, als er erschrocken zurück wich.

"Was soll das Geschrei, Aang ?" Meckerte Sokka aus seiner Schüssel heraus. "Hast du einen Geist geseh- Oh, Katara, du bists.." Kommentierte er einfach.

"Bist du immernoch böse auf uns, Katara ?" fragte Aang kleinlaut.

Grinsend wandte sie sich zu ihm. "Nein, Aang, keine Sorge. Mir ist nur etwas klargeworden..." Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie einen Moment in die Ferne, bevor sie sich wieder fing. "...übrigens, Sokka, finde ich natürlich wieder sehr schön dass du dich _ebenfalls_ um mich sorgst, _sehr vorbildlich_, wirklich.."Neckte sie ihren Bruder.

Sokka der nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte und damit beschäftig gewesen war, über möglichen Nachtisch zu sinnieren, meinte dazu nur "Was tut man nicht alles für seine kleine Schwester..."

Katara rollte dazu nur die Augen, und legte sich schlafen.

* * *

**+ Feuermarine +**

Der Plan war perfekt,_ nichts_, _absolut nichts _konnte schiefgehen...

Zufrieden lehnte sich Zuko in seinem Stuhl zurück, nachdem er die letzten kleinen Details ausgearbeitet hatte.

_Wenn alles wie geplannt läuft, werde ich schon morgen den Befehl geben können endlich Richtung Heimat zu fahren ...um von meinem Vater mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden..._dies bedachte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und verharrte ein paar Momente in dieser Position, als ihn die sich nähernden Schritte draußen auf dem Flur aus seiner Trance auffahren ließen.

Die Tür bebte für einige Augenblicke, nur um dann einen Untergebenen Zukos preiszugeben.

" Was gibt es ?"

" Die Männer sind bereit, Sir."

"Sehr gut.." Zuko erlaubte sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen vor dem Offizier.

Gerade wollte er ihm die Erlaubnis "wegzutreten" erteilen, als dieser noch mit etwas rausrückte.

"..Allerdings ist mir aufgetragen worden, euch von eurem Onkel ausrichten zu lassen, dass wir den Aufbruch noch etwas verzögern müssten, da er erst seine Tasse Tee austrinken wolle-"

"WAS ?!" Flammen züngelten in die Höhe als sich der junge Prinz nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

"Wie kann er-...richten sie ihm aus, dass diese Mission _jetzt_ stattfinden wird, ob mit oder ohne ihm ist mir gleich."

"Aber Sir-"

"Was denn nun noch ?" fragte Zuko ihn barsch.

"Nun..ich dachte nur, ...wäre es nicht ratsam...dieses ganze Unterfangen mit Hilfe eines_ erfahrenen _Generals zu bewältigen ? Nicht das die Männer und ich an euren Fähigkeiten zweifeln-"

"Das reicht jetzt ! Raus hier !"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort verlauten zu lassen, eilte der Mann aus dem Zimmer, nicht Willens den kompletten Zorn Zukos auf sich zu ziehen.

**

* * *

+ Wald / Feuernation + **

Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, als fünfzehn Mann versuchten sich möglichst vorsichtig durchs Dickicht zu kämpfen.

Ganz vorne lief Zuko, gefolgt von dem Offizier der ihm die Nachricht seines Onkels überbracht hatte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile scheinbar ziellos durch die Gegend marschiert waren, gab ihnen Zuko durch seine erhobene Hand zu verstehen, anzuhalten. Durch eine weitere Bewegung, das Schütteln seiner beiden Hände in die jeweils andere Richtung, den Befehl auszuschwärmen.

Jeder einzelne seiner Männer bezog die vorher besprochene Position rund um das Lagerfeuer des Avatars, und wartete nun auf den Befehl zuzuschlagen.

Zuko selbst versteckte sich hinter einem Busch, der im Schutz, und zugleich eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit zum Ausspähen des Lagers, bot.

In dieser Position verharrte er nun, und wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Wald / Avatar Camp +

Sokka schreckte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf, als er einen Zweig hatte knacken hören.

Schlaftrunken rieb er seine Augen und murmelte :" Muss wohl irgendein Tier gewesen sein...".

So gleich rollte er sich in seinem Schlafsack auf die andere Seite, und begann mit lautem Geschnarch weiterzuschlafen.

"JETZT !"

Auf einmal sprangen fünfzehn Krieger der Feuernation aus ihren Verstecken, und die vormals so friedliche Nacht war erfüllt von Stimmen.

Katara schälte sich aus ihrem Schlafsack, versuchte verzweifelt zu ihrer Tasche zu gelangen, in der sich ihr Wasserbeutel befand.

Doch der Weg wurde ihr von mindesten fünf Mann versperrt, die allesamt versuchten, sie in die Enge zu treiben und zu packen.

Glücklicherweise gab es da aber noch Aang der alle fünf mit einem Windstoss umstürzen ließ, sodass Katara, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder und Aang in den Wald fliehen konnte...mit allen Feuerkriegern dicht auf den Fersen...

* * *

**+ Wald / Feuernation +**

_Dieser verdammte Avatar hat schon wieder eine Möglichkeit gefunden sich meinem Überraschungangriff zu entziehen ! Aber so leicht kommt er mir nicht davon, und selbst wenn ich ihm von hier aus zu Fuß bis zum Nordpol hinterrennen muss !_

Voller Zorn hetzte er mit dem noch übrig gebliebenen Teil seiner Männer hinterher.

Aber den Avatar und seine Freunde in dieser Dunkelheit und noch dazu in diesem Wald zu finden, versprach eine schwierige Aufgabe zu werden. Zumal sie kein Feuer erzeugen konnten, da sie sich sonst verraten würden.

Wie ein Tiger streifte Zuko durch das Unterholz, getrieben von einem einzigen Gedanken : _Ich muss ihn finden, koste es was es wolle !_

Vom Testosteron in seinen Adern zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben, rannte er mehr oder weniger durch den Wald, kreuz und quer, als hätte er den Verstand verloren...bis er wirklich etwas verlor : seine Orientierung.

...Schon wollte er anfagen zu richtig drastischen Verzweiflungsmaßnahmen, wie zum Beispiel das komplette Abrennen des Waldes, zu greifen, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.

Auf der Stelle machte er sich in die richtige Richtung auf, um den Schatten zu verfolgen. Auf seiner Jagd huschte das schwarze Etwas immer wieder davon, nur um ihm nächsten Moment plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen aufzutauchen.

Die Verfolgung zog sich hin, bis beide auf einer Lichtung angelangt waren, an deren Ende sich eine Höhle befand.

Zu Zuko´s Glück hiehlt sich die Gestalt genau in diese Richtung.

_Jetzt hab ich ihn.._

Der Abstand des Gejagten und des Verfolgten verringerte sich immer mehr, bis sie nur noch zwei Meter trennte, und die Höhlendecke über ihren Köpfen zu sehen war.

Nun sah Zuko den entscheidenden Moment gekommen um anzugreifen, und feuerte zugleich eine Feuersalve ab.

...zu seiner größten Überraschung wurde diese anstatt mit Luft, mit _Wasser_ abgewehrt.

"Was ? Aber wie..?"_ Ihm war nicht bekannt gewesen, dass der Avatar es bereits verstand Wasser zu bändigen... _

Eine Wolke wurde vom Mond beiseite gedrängt, und offenbarte das Gesicht eines jugendlichen braunhaarigen Mädchens, das ihn frech angrinste.

" Überrascht ?"

Verwirrung wich Erstaunen, dem wiederum Zorn wich.

"D U! " stieß er hervor, als zwei Feuerdolche in seinen Händen aufflammten, mit denen er Katara sogleich attackierte.

Geschickt wich sie ihm aus, als sie ihn mit Wassermassen bombadierte, die seine Dolche verdampfen ließen "HA !"

Viel Zeit gewann sie dadurch allerdings nicht, den Zuko beschoss sie zugleich mit mehreren Feuerbällen, und während sie versuchte diese abzuwehren, näherte er sich wieder, die Dolche bereit zuzustoßen.

" JETZT BIST DU DRAN !"Brüllte er sie an...doch übersah er die gefrorene Pfütze aus Wasser direkt vor ihm.

Mit einem "WA-" rutschte Zuko aus, und knallte mit einem "AH !" auf seinen Allerwertesten.

Höhnisch grinsend schaute Katara auf ihn herab. "Gut..aber nicht gut genug.."

"FÜR WEN HÄLST DU DICH EIGENTLICH ?!!!" Schrie er außer sicher, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

Der Kampf ging sofort weiter, und nahm stetig an Intensität zu.

In der Hitze des Gefechts wurden die Stimmen der beiden immer lauter. Bis zu dem Punkt, da sie eigentlich nur noch schrien..

Ein unachtsamer Moment Seitens Kataras bedeutete für Zuko einen ersten Sieg, als es ihm gelang mit einer schnellen präzisen Bewegung, Katara ihren Wasserbeutel aus der Hand zu schlagen, sodass dieser in hohem Bogen nach draußen flog.

Gerade wollte Zuko zu seinem Schlussangriff ansetzen, um sie entgültig außer Gefecht zu setzen, als sich die Decke über ihnen "zu Wort meldete".

Zuerst war nur ein leises Rumbeln zu vernehmen, was sich bald zu einem ausgewachsenen Grollen entwickelte und die Höhle erbebte, wie als wenn sie sich nach langer Zeit entschlossen hätte, zum Leben zu erwachen.

Mit einem Krachen flogen nach und nach immer mehr Steinbrocken auf die Erde, immer größer, immer schneller.

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Der Eingang war entgültig verschüttet...

* * *

Note: Hoffe hat euch mal wieder gefallen :). VERGESST NICHT ZU REVIEWEN !!

Note 2 : GANZ großes sorry dass es solange gedauert hat...ich hab einen Hang dazu, Arbeit zu verdrängen XD


	3. Unfreiwillige Allianzen

Disclaimer : Avatar gehört Nick (...glaube ich)

_Kapitel 3 : Unfreiwillige Allianzen_

* * *

Das Dröhnen der Erde klang langsam ab,

hier und da kullerte noch vereinzelt ein kleinerer Stein zu Boden,

die Luft war durchdrungen von Staub und Sand.

Es schien als wäre die Zeit zum Stillstand gekommen, da sich absolut nichts regte;... oder jedenfalls war es Zuko unmöglich dies im schwachen Licht auszumachen.

Die Stille hielt jedoch nicht lange, da der Feuerbändiger gleich beim ersten Atemzug zu husten begann, und daraufhin seine Hand schützend vor seinen Mund hielt.

Ein etwas weiter entfernteres Husten ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Bist du etwa immer noch da ?" Hörte er Kataras merklich gereizte Stimme zur „Begrüßung" sagen.

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_Hätte ich die Nervensäge doch glatt wieder vergessen.._

„Leider." Kam seine stichelnde und ebenso herablassende Antwort zurück.

Nur zu gerne hätte er jetzt ihr Gesicht gesehen: Ihren Ausdruck, wenn sie am liebsten angreifen würde, es aber nicht kann, da sie weder Wasser zum Bändigen hatte, noch ein Ziel dass sie mit beiden Augen sehen konnte.

_So amüsierend der Gedanke daran auch ist...im Moment zählt erst mal nur wie ich hier wieder hinauskomme... mal nachdenken..._

_Sobald dieser überhebliche Prinz den Fehler macht und es zulässt, dass ich herausfinden kann wo er ist, kann er was erleben !_

_Unterschätzt er mich oder ist er wirklich so eingebildet ? _

Die Dunkelheit hätte auch weiterhin ihren Zorn weitgehend geschluckt, wäre da nicht plötzlich eine kleine, schwach leuchtende Flamme aufgetaucht, die so gar nicht an diesen Ort zu passen schien.

_GEFAHR !_ schrien all ihre Instinkte, und so handelte sie dementsprechend als ein Wasserbändiger in Not.

Instinktiv sammelte sie die letzten Wasserreste die noch in ihrer Umgebung vorhanden waren, um ihren Gegner durch die daraus entstehenden Welle auf Distanz zu halten.

Die volle Wucht des Wassers traf Zuko noch bevor sein Verstand überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu hatte in Panik auszubrechen.

Nur ein einziges lautes Klatschen war zu hören, als ihn die Wassermassen trafen und das Licht aus seiner Hand stahlen; und wiederum nur ein einziger Laut war zu hören als sein Körper hilflos gegen den massiven Stein knallte.

Lauter wurde es dagegen, als man plötzlich hörte wie sich ein Stein von ganz oben löste und sich das Rumpeln der Höhle mit den Schmerzensschreien von Zuko vermischte, der offenbar getroffen wurde.

Wiedereinmal standen die beiden Bändiger in einer Welt aus Staub.

Nach und nach gewöhnten sich Katara´s Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse; mit Grauen sah sie was sie angerichtet hatte :

Zuko´s Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt als er vor ihr auf dem Boden lag.

Keine Sekunde später erblickte sie auch den mittelgroßen Stein der anscheinend mit voller Wucht auf seinem Bein eingeschlagen war.

_Das er jetzt überhaupt noch wach ist...! _bemerkte sie leicht anerkennend.

Alle Abneigungen gegen ihn und/oder die Feuernation waren für den Moment vergessen, als sie sich mit einem hilflosen Ausdruck und einem Anflug von Panik neben Zuko kniete.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder eine seiner abfälligen Bemerkungen loswerden wollte – wenn er könnte; jetzt jedenfalls hatte er Mühe die Augen überhaupt offen zu behalten.

„Zuko ?" fragte sie vorsichtig ?

„Prinz Zuko.." murmelte er leise

„Was ?" fragte sie, da sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie ihn auch richtig verstanden hatte.

„Es heißt _Prinz_ Zuko.." sagte er angestrengt, nur um in einen Hustenanfall – der durch den Staub ausgelöst wurde – auszubrechen, und sich danach zur Krönung noch schmerzerfüllt ans Bein zu fassen.

Katara konnte sich ein Lächeln über diese kleine Vorführung nicht verkneifen.

„Also gut, _Prinz_ Zuko...wie ich sehe könnt ihr schon wieder so sein wie immer; was bedeutet dass die Verletzung doch nicht so schlimm sein kann, wie ich befürchtet habe"

Dafür erntete sie einen noch ofenfrischen Wutanfall.

„Nicht so schlimm ?!" brüllte er - was eher als ein Krächzen rauskam - während er in Richtung seines linken Beins deutete.

Er setzte sich auf und gerade wollte er so richtig in Fahrt kommen, als er von sich selbst gestoppt wurde – genauer gesagt von seinem Bein :

Mit einem leisen Wimmern sackte er über seiner Verletzung in sich zusammen.

Diesmal lächelte Katara nicht, sondern bedachte ihn mit einem traurigen Gesicht, dessen Miene auch Mitgefühl verkündete.

„Zuko ?" fing sie nocheinmal vorsichtig an.

„Was ist !?" herrschte er sie, mit seinem Kopf auf seinen Armen, kleinlaut an.

„Meinst du nicht ich sollte mir _das_" sie gestikulierte zögernd in seine Richtung, "mal ansehen ?"

Für eine Weile schien es als würde er überlegen – vielleicht starrte er auch einfach nur gerade aus und versuchte sie zu ignorieren ? Aber wer verstand schon Zuko...

Katara war gerade dabei die Höhle näher zu betrachten, als Zuko dann doch noch antworte :

„Na gut.."

„Hmm ?" brach sie nur leicht verwirrt hervor, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Du kannst...du kannst dir jetzt mein Bein ansehen."Aus undefinierbaren Gründen hatten

Zuko´s Wangen einen leicht roten Farbton angenommen.

„Gut" nickte sie, "aber erst mal muss der Stein da weg. Meinst du, du könntest... ?"

„Ich kann´s versuchen" sagte er schulterzuckend.

Mit einem konzentrierten Ausdruck machte er sich daran, das Gewicht von seinem Bein zu rollen, doch mit wenig Erfolg.

Schon bald zauberte ihm der Schmerz kleine schwarze Punkte auf die Augen und ein schmerzhaftes Pochen ins Bein.

Katara sah sein Ringen mit sich selbst und beschloss dem ein Ende zu setzen.

„Lass mich das machen" sagte sie entschlossen, als sie ihn zu Seite schob.

Doch etwas perplex sah Zuko sie an.

„Es ist besser, du hältst dich an etwas fest, oder nimmst etwas zum drücken in die Hand.." erklärte sie knapp während sie sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte.

Der Feuerbändiger gehorchte wundersamerweise ohne Murren, und so konnte Katara ohne Probleme zügig arbeiten.

Mit einer Bewegung umgriff sie den Brocken und zog so schnell und fest sie konnte.

Glücklicherweise ließ er sich gut vom Fleck bewegen und krachte auch sogleich neben ihnen mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf; trotzdem blieb es dem Prinzen nicht erspart mit einem Aufschrei in die Höhe zu fahren.

Doch leicht schwer atmend setzte sich Katara neben ihn.

„Den schwersten Teil hätten wir jetzt also geschafft"grinste sie.

Zuko der ihre Andeutung gehört zu haben schien murrte nur :"_Sehr_ witzig..."

„Und ?" fragte er barsch, "was ist jetzt mit meinem Bein ?"

„Das sehe ich mir lieber unter einem besseren Licht an.."

Er verstand nicht so ganz worauf sie hinauswollte; immerhin sprach sie doch gerade mit einem Feuerbändiger ! Was faselte sie dann von nicht genügend Licht ?

Ts, er würde diese Wasserbändigerin wohl nie verstehen...

„Erstmal..brauchen wir Holz" fing sie verschwörerisch an.

"..und lass mich raten : einen Feuerbändiger...soll das heißen du willst mich für deine Zwecke missbrauchen ?! Mich, der noch nicht mal mehr laufen kann ? Mich, der-„

„- du, der verdammt noch mal meine Hilfe braucht" giftete sie zurück.

Darauf erwiderte er nichts mehr, sondern zog es vor zu schmollen; währenddessen machte sich das Mädchen nützlich und suchte die Umgebung nach geeignetem Brennholz ab.

Die Arme voller Holz kehrte sie zufrieden zurück; doch legte sie sie anstatt bei Zuko, bei der Wand ab.

Er unterbrach sein Schmollen um seine Neugier zu stillen :

„Was soll das werden wenn's fertig ist ? Soll ich hier zielen üben oder was ?!" Seine Empörtheit war wie weggeblasen, als er sich vorstellte wie die Kleidung des Mädchens Feuer fing; er setzte ein hähmisches Grinsen auf.

„Ich will jetzt gar nicht wissen was du gedacht hast.." entgegnete sie, und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und nein, das wird hier kein „Abfackeln, bis der Betreffende kross ist," erklärte sie auf dem Weg zu ihm „...ich fang nur an schon mal unser Lager herzurichten-„

„_Unser Lager _?!" Zuko wusste gar nicht auf welches Wort er eher die Betonung legen sollte, da beides so absurd klang.

„Ja, _unser_ Lager, oder willst du etwa einfach hier liegen bleiben ? Dort drüben haben wir genauso viel Licht wie hier und dazu noch Sand..." erklärte sie weiter, " ..also ich für meinen Teil ziehe zum Schlafen Sand diesem harten Steinboden vor..du nicht auch, _Prinz _Zuko ?

„Selbst wenn ich diese Meinung teilen würde...wie käme ich rüber ?"

„Ganz einfach : du kriechst"

Für einen Moment wartete er darauf, dass sie sagen würde, dass das natürlich nur ein Scherz war und sie _ganz zufällig_ auch noch ein Paar Krücken gefunden hatte. Doch der Moment kam nicht, und alles was sie tat, war ihn weiter anzugrinsen.

_Da hast du dir was eingebrockt, Zuko..._ dachte er bei sich.

Er schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter, biss die Zähne zusammen und begann seine Reise ins ca. 6 Meter entfernte „Lager".

Doch weit kam er trotz dem wortwörtlichen Zähnezusammenbeißen nicht.

Schon einen Meter später klappte er zusammen.

Katara die es sich bereits im Sand gemütlich gemacht hatte, blickte überrascht auf.

_Verdammt ! Ich habe mich zu sehr von seiner großen Klappe verleiten lassen und angenommen, er würde das schaffen !_

Schnell stand sie auf und eilte an seine Seite.

Nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut stupste sie ihn an. „Zuko ?"

„Häh ?" fuhr sein Kopf nach oben. Offenbar war er kurz in Ohnmacht gefallen und aus dieser soeben wieder aufgewacht.

„Komm, ...steh auf, ...ich helf dir hoch."

Mit aller Kraft hievte sie den noch etwas benommenen Zuko nach oben und auf seine Beine.

„Meinst du, du kannst laufen ?

Wehmütig betrachte Zuko kurz sein Bein, und blickte dann Katara an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Allein jedenfalls nicht." Diesmal war Katara an der Reihe etwas röter um das Gesicht herum zu werden.

Zaghaft legte sie Zuko´s Arm um ihre Schulter und legte eine Hand auf dieselbe Stelle bei ihm.

Langsam setzte sich das Duo in Gang, und erkämpfte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Meter für Meter. Schließlich war es vollbracht.

„Du, ähh.. kannst mich jetzt loslassen wir sind da.." sagte Katara leise.

„Ou..äh... ja"

Es wäre eine Untertreibung zu behaupten, beide wären peinlich berührt gewesen.

Mit etwas weniger Würde als beabsichtigt, ließ Zuko sich in den Sand fallen.

Für eine Weile saßen sich beide schweigend gegenüber; scheinbar in dem Versuch die Nachwehen „der Reise" zu verarbeiten.

„Und was jetzt ?" wehte Zuko´s bereits wieder genervte Stimme zu Katara hinüber; Jeder schien seine eigene Art der Verarbeitung zu haben.

Katara, im ersten Moment still, bot ihm sogleich Paroli „Jetzt ? Jetzt könnte sich der geschätzte Herr Feuerbändiger auch mal nützlich machen !"

Zuko wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als ihm einfiel, dass etwas Licht auch für ihn von Vorteil wäre und er sich nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden würde, würde er sich wie so oft bockig stellen; Natürlich ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

Mit der genervtesten Miene die er aufbringen konnte, entfachte er ein munter brasselndes Feuer.

„So ist´s brav" grinste ihn Katara´s von Flammen umspielter Kopf frech an.

„Dann lass mal dein Bein sehen." sagte sie, als sie aufstand.

Lässig umrundete sie das Feuer, während sie im Kopf schon einige Heilmethoden durchging.

_Von allen Leuten denen ich bereits begegnet bin, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal ausgerechnet diesen Hitzkopf hier helfen würde..obwohl.. ich habe ja schließlich auch Jet geholfen.._erinnerte sie sich grimmig.

_Das wird wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht gut ausgehen und ich werde es bereuen, doch was soll ich groß dagegen tun ? Ich bin immerhin an seinen Schmerzen schuld, also muss ich mein Bestes geben sie zu lindern..sosehr es mir auch widerstreben mag.. _

Als sie sich schließlich vor Zuko´s Bein niederließ und nachdem sie – trotz heftiger Gegenwehr - einen Teil seiner Rüstung an den Beinen abgenommen hatte, musste sie bereits zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag die Augen vor Entsetzen weiten.

Im Halbdunkeln hatte seine Verletzung nicht so schlimm ausgehen, kaum mehr als ein größerer blutiger Kratzer, doch im Licht sollte sie eines besseren belehrt werden :

Ein tiefer Riss durchzog Zuko´s linken Oberschenkel und bot Einblick auf die darunterliegende rosa Hautschicht und ein paar Muskeln.

Zuko, der sich gerade mühsam aufgerappelt hatte um sein Bein zu betrachten, ließ sich mit einem „Oh Gott !" sofort wieder fallen.

Katara atmete einmal tief durch und begann die Wassereste nocheinmal aufzusammeln, als-

„Was machst du da !?"

„Ich heile dein Bein ?" antwortete sie leicht verwirrt.

„Mit Wasser ?! Bist du dir sicher ob du überhaupt qualifiziert dafür bist ? Und überhaupt-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Katara hatte ihm mit einer behänden Bewegung seinen Helm runter vors Gesicht geschoben, sodass sie von ihm nur noch ein empörtes „Mmhm-m!" vernehmen konnte.

Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Heilkunst, bearbeite sie mehr als eine halbe Stunde sein Bein, bis sie sich schließlich erschöpft zurücklehnte.

Der Prinz, der solange Ruhe gegeben hatte, zog wie ein Ritter seinen Helm zurück um ihr Werk zu betrachten.

Bevor er nach seinem gedehnten „Hmm.." noch etwas sagen konnte, erklärte sie gleich :

„Wie du siehst konnte ich nur die Wunde schließen, aber es ist besser als nichts, so kann sie sich wenigstens nicht entzünden. Hätte ich mehr Wasser gehabt, hätte ich auch noch mehr machen können-„

„Mehr ? Was meinst du mit mehr ? Ist doch jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung, siehst du ?" Und stand beherzt auf; doch musste er dann selbst sehen, dass das anscheinend nicht der Fall war.

Mit einem unterdrücktem „Au" zog er sein verletztes Bein an sich und sah dabei aus, wie ein junger Hund denn man im Regen hatte sitzen lassen.

„Wie gesagt" fing sie an, und hatte dabei einen Lehrer Tonfall, der gerade seinen Schüler von seinem Fehler zu überzeugen versuchte, „ ich bin nicht ganz fertig geworden; dein Oberschenkel"

Sie berührte kurz die betreffenden Stelle - was ihr von dem Feuerbändiger einen nachtragenden Blick einkassierte, da es offenbar wehtat – „ ist verstaucht. Außerdem wird dir diese Narbe bleiben, sollte ich nicht in nächster genügend Wasser finden.." damit schloss sie ihren, fast schon ärztlichen, Bericht ab.

Wieder einmal hatte sich Stille über die beiden gesenkt.

„Und jetzt ?" unterbrach Zuko diese.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es _eurer Hoheit_ geht, aber ich bin todmüde" bemerkte sie, streckte sich ausgedehnt und kehrte zu ihrer Seite zurück, um es sich im Sand gemütlich zu machen.

Dem Teenager blieb somit keine Wahl als ihrem Beispiel zu folgen; was wollte er sonst auch groß machen ?

Doch etwas schmerzfreier kuschelte er sich in den Sand ein, und schloss mit einem Seufzer die Augen.

Der vergangene Tag huschte noch einmal kurz an seinen Augen vorbei, bis er schließlich langsam Richtung Schlaf abtrifftete.

Während er immer tiefer in Schlaf sank, hörte von irgendwo aus weiter Ferne ein langsames, gleichmäßiges Tropfen...

* * *

Note : hoffe hat euch gefallen ! reviewt bitte ! 


End file.
